


Shakes the Devil When He Misbehaves

by c00kie



Series: cradle of love [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Leslie doesn't have a date





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!!!!

"Don't wait up," he says, giving her a kiss on the corner of her mouth before he walks out the door in his three piece suit, smelling like fresh water and clean skin. Leslie's smile falls as soon as the door closes, her eyes welling up with tears. 

She heads to the fridge, pulling out the carton of cookie dough ice cream. She takes two bites, hears the sound of people walking up and down the halls, coming and going to various parties. 

She throws the spoon into the sink. Why should she stay at home on New Year's Eve just because Ben had to go to a party at some congressman's house? Just because their anniversary isn't important enough for him to stay home? 

So she calls Ann. "We're going out." 

"Where?" Ann asks, Leslie can hear her searching her closet already for a dress. 

"No idea, but there's bound to be a party somewhere." 

There is. Tom's throwing one at his apartment in Georgetown. It's crowded and Leslie feels like she can barely breathe, but someone pulls her into the crowd and she loses herself in dancing and jello- shots. 

It's New Years. She's going to college soon anyway. 

It's half past one when she gets home, her lips burning from the midnight kiss she received.

For a second, Leslie debates knocking on Ben's door, but she doesn't even known what she would say. Fuck you for deserting me on our anniversary? Someone kissed me and I didn't hate it because I'm too mad at you not to? 

Except she did. She's just too drunk to tell. 

So drunk in fact that when she enters her apartment she doesn't notice the light is on at first, or that her mother and Ben are sitting in the living room. 

What she does notice though is the ice cream she left on the counter, melting. 

"Thank God," Ben says. 

"Where have you been?" Marlene asks, at the same time. They both make her jump. 

"Oh. Um. Hello." 

They give each other a look and Marlene points to the couch. "Sit." 

She does. More like falls down onto it. She's never particularly liked it, feeling the fabric was too thick, but it feels comfortable right now. 

"We were just about to call the police."

"I left a note," Leslie says, closing her eyes. 

"You mean this one?" Marlene asks, holding up the piece of paper that just says, "Mom," and a drawing of a fat unicorn eating hay. 

"Yes," Leslie says. "Did you not get that I was going out to a party from that?" 

Ben sighs and out of the corner of her eye, Leslie sees him rub his hand over his face. "Good lord." 

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Leslie asks. "Shouldn't you be schmoozing?"

"We were waiting for you," Ben answers. 

Leslie doesn't know what that means, but she knows that tone. The tense tone she's heard him use while on the phone with clients. 

"Well- I don't know what business it is of yours where I go on New Years or any night for that-"

"Leslie, I know about you two." 

Leslie turns to her mother so fast she feels sick. A fact she volcalizes. 

"Tequila will do that to you," Ben says.

Leslie ignores him. "You know? How do you know? Did he tell you just now?"

Marlene rolls her eyes. "I'm your mother and you're terrible at keeping secrets." 

"Oh." 

Leslie sits for a minute, picking at her dress while she waits for someone to say something. For her mother to say she and Ben are forbidden to see each other, for Ben to call it off. Nothing happens though. 

"I should go," Ben says, his voice soft like as if he's disappointed. Hurt even. She doesn't understand it though. He's not the one who should feel hurt. 

"Whatever." Leslie stands, a wave of dizziness coming over her. "I'm going to bed." 

She strips out of her dress and falls onto her bed, but another wave of nausea hits her, then another, and the room won't stop spinning. 

She barely makes it to the bathroom. Moments later, she feels her mother's hands, stroking her hair from her face. 

"I'm never drinking another jello shot as long as I live," Leslie vows, wiping her mouth with the towel Marlene hands her. 

"Yes you will. And you'll get drunk and- I'll spare you the lecture on being safe until the morning. That way you'll remember it," Marlene says, helping Leslie off the floor. "Right now I'm just glad you're not hurt. I love you, sweetheart." 

Leslie embraces her mother, whispers, "I love you too, mom." 

This time, when she falls onto her bed, she falls asleep. 

In the morning, Leslie wakes up when the sunlight hits her eyes and she smells eggs being cooked. Her stomach clenches from the thought of food, but she makes her way to the kitchen. 

"Good morning." 

Leslie waves  to her mom as she sits down. "My head feels like mush." 

"Next time, eat some toast before going to bed," Marlene advises as she puts the plate of eggs in front of Leslie. "And remember to take an aspirin." 

"Ugh," Leslie says with a groan. "You couldn't have told me that last night?"

"Think of as your punishment. Also you're grounded for two weeks." 

Leslie nods. Two weeks is surprisingly little given what she did. "I deserve that."

"You bet you do," Marlene says, taking a sip of her coffee. "So, tell me about your relationship with Ben."

Leslie blinks. Somehow she had forgotten her mom knew about that. "Um what do you want to know?"

"How serious is it?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"I want to know what you think." 

Leslie takes a bite and swallows, washing it down with a glass of orange juice. "I love him. And he loves me. Not enough to celebrate our one year anniversary but-" she stops and shakes her head. "After last night, I don't know, to tell you the truth."

"Ajh. Well you should talk to him."

Leslie pushes her plate away, unable to eat any more. "You're not mad? You're not going to say I can't see him?"

Marlene sits back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not ideal, no," she says after a lengthy pause. "But you're going to be eighteen in a few weeks and you're old enough to make your own decisions. I like Ben, honey, and if you say he loves you, I'll believe you. Honestly I'm just glad it isn't that Mark guy. Or that other one, with the weird hair."

"Jean Ralphio?" 

"Yes." 

And in a flash, it comes back to her. The music, the drinking, the sweaty bodies writhing against her, Jean Ralphio's tongue in her mouth. That is enough to make her feel sick. 

"I gotta go," Leslie says, shooting up from her chair despite her headache. She runs out the front door and knocks on Ben's until he answers. 

He's dressed in a sweater and jeans. "Wow, you're awake."

"I kissed Jean Ralphio last night."

"Um- What?"

Leslie pushes past him into his apartment, ignoring his, "Come in," as he closes the door. 

"I kissed Jean Ralphio. Or really he kissed me. But you know what I don't care because you deserve it because you are the one who went to some swanky party instead of being with me on our anniversary and I bet all those tall brunette goddesses were just hanging all over you and I bet you just loved-"

Ben grabs her hand and pulls her to his door, then down the hall to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

Ben pushes the button for the roof. "I have something I want to show you."

Leslie looks down at their bare feet. She hopes whatever this surprise is doesn't take long. The only thing that kept her warm last night was the vodka. 

The doors open and Leslie's surprised to see the usual benches and tables are gone except for one set for two, with a fancy white linen table cloth and an unlit candle in the center. 

"What is this?"

"I didn't go to the party," Ben says as they walk closer to the table. His words send a shiver down her spine. 

She turns, confused. "What?"

"I wanted to surprise you. So I made up the story about the party and I came up here and set this up. When I came down to get you, you were gone. I tried calling but-"

"Oh." It's all she can say. And there's no amount of apologies she can give that will ever make up for this. "Oh, Ben." 

"Yeah. I mean. Look-" Ben shakes his head. "You know what, it's freezing out here. Let's go inside." 

Leslie would run to the door but she's sure her feet are frozen to the ground. So she's surprised when Ben sweeps her up and carries her back to the elevator. 

He puts her down as soon as they're inside. Leslie watches as the numbers descend, mentally counting with them. As soon as they hit their floor, she turns to him and says, "I'm sorry." 

They both say it at the same. 

"No," she says, clutching his sweater. "I'm sorry. I never should have just left without letting you know where I was going and I never should have let Jean Ralphio kiss me it was disgusting."

"I never should have given you a reason to leave," Ben says, and then his mouth is on hers and she's being pushed into the wall of the elevator. 

"Ben," she wraps her legs around his waist. "Cameras."

"Fuck it." He says, going to kiss her again, only to pull back and stare directly into her eyes. "Jean Ralphio is to never look at you again, got it?" 

Leslie laughs and pulls Ben to her lips again. "Got it." 

  



End file.
